Meeting Evolution and Others
by marissa275
Summary: Marissa didn't only meet Michelle on her first night in the WWE. She met Randy's Evolution teammates and some other people. Just some backstory for fun. Connected to the Divas of Domination Series. (Oneshot)


I had a lot of time to write, so I kind of made this as a little backstory for Marissa.

* * *

 _ **July 15, 2004**_

"Five dollars says they're dating by next Saturday." Randy says.

"You're on." I reply.

"You know you're going to lose this bet. Right?"

"Yes, but if Michelle and John are dating, then she'll be fine with hanging around with you two. I hang out with you and John a lot, and she's my only female friend."

"Speaking of making female friends, Trish Stratus heard me talking about you and wants to meet you later."

"Trish Stratus? As in one of the best WWE Divas of all time? She wants to meet me?"

"Yes. and she'll probably introduce you to Lita and Torrie and Stacy…"

I nudge him. "Get some balls and ask her out, Randal."

He sighs. "Dave tells me the same thing."

"Oh. Who is this Dave you speak of?"

"My Evolution teammate, Batista."

I give him a look. "Weren't you supposed introduce me to them? I believe at Triple H's request."

"Yeah. I'll call Ric and see if they're here yet."

"Shouldn't you know if your own partners are here?"

"Sheesh, Rissa. I don't know."

He gets on his cell phone and has a conversation with Ric. After the conversation, he hangs up and grabs my shoulder.

"Be prepared." He says. "Be prepared to meet the weirdest guys I know."

He grabs my arm and leads me through a few hallways. He stops at a door labeled 'Evolution'. I hold my breath. How everything goes in that room could affect a lot of things. The men in there were probably still going to be in the WWE, and if I managed to get a contract, I would most likely still see them often. Randy knocked on the door. I saw the door start to open and looked down.

"Randy!" I hear Triple H's voice. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for ages, Man. I'm assuming this short, blonde woman is your friend, Marissa."

"It is, Paul." Randy replies.

"Well, tell her to look up. Looking at the floor isn't going to do her anything good."

"Rissa-" I cut off Randy as I look up.

"Randy," I give him a look. "I'm looking up."

"Ooh...someone's feisty." Triple H says as he extends his hand. "Paul Levesque also known as Triple H."

I shake his hand. "Marissa Smith. Nice to finally meet you."

Paul steps into the locker-room. "Come on in."

I walk in with Randy right behind me. "Has Randy been doing a good job as your guide?"

"Well...he was late and we've only been here." I say.

"Typical Randy. He's always late to meetings." Batista says. "I'm Dave Bautista by the way."

"I'm Marissa Smith."

"Wait a second." Ric Flair says. "The Nature Boy, Ric Flair, wants to know how long you have known Randal over there."

"Ten years. Why?"

"I wanted to know how many years of embarrassing stories you have on him?"

"Oh trust me. I have a lot. There was one time I had to-"

"I think that's enough." Randy says. "Let's go, Rissa."

"But-" Randy carries me out of the room and shuts the door.

"I wasn't done yet." I glare at him.

"Get over it. I'm taking you to meet Trish Stratus." He says.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

* * *

We start walking through the hallways again. We're not talking, but it's nice and peaceful. We are just turning a corner as I hear a voice I recognize, but I don't know whose voice it is. I feel Randy grip my shoulder. I turn to see who the person who spoke is. I recognize him from TV. It's Chris Jericho. Randy told me Chris is an obnoxious ass.

"I wouldn't stick around with Randy Orton if I were you." Chris says. "He and his Evolution buddies aren't going to be the greatest people to be with."

I feel Randy tense up. I give Randy a serious look before turning to Chris. "And who do you suggest I hang out with."

"Myself of course. I was the first Undisputed Champion after all."

"Explain to me, Mr. Jericho. Explain to me why I should hang around with you instead of someone I've known for ten years."

"Because I'm Chris Jericho!"

I chuckle. "If you keep telling yourself that, you'll never have a girlfriend."

"We'll see about that, Babe."

Randy grabs my arm and drags me towards the Divas locker-room. He knocks on the door. Trish Stratus opens it with a warm smile.

"Hello, Randal." She says before looking at me. "You must be Marissa. I'm Trish."

"Nice to finally meet you." I say.

"You go hang with your guys, Randy. I'll take care of showing her around."

Randy looks at me; I give him a wave. He leaves. I've been left in the care of Trish Stratus.

"Is he always an idiot?" Trish asks.

"I've known him for ten years." I say. "Never seen him be smart."

Trish laughs. "So are you excited?"

"Excited and nervous."

"I was my first time too. You'll get used to it. Trust me."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on. I help you. I will now. Come in and meet the other Divas."

We walk into the locker-room. I recognize the three Divas currently in the locker-room with us.

"Marissa," Trish says. "Meet Molly Holly, Gail Kim, and Stacy Keibler."

"So you're Randy's friend then." Stacy asks. I nod my head. "Could you hook me up with him?" Well I've been in here two minutes, and I've already learned something.

"Stacy, I don't think she would have a reason to do that." Gail says.

"It's fine." I say. "I can try." Randy was going to love this. I am a great friend.

"Thanks, Marissa." Stacy says before opening the door. "See you later."

Molly smiles. "She likes you a lot better than the one that walked in earlier. What was her name again, Gail?"

"Christy...Christy Hemme." Gail says as she rolls her eyes. "She tried to tell us we had to respect her. Stacy slapped her for it."

"And I missed this?!" Trish asked. "I would've given her a Chick Kick."

"Watch what'll happen, Trish. She'll somehow get a contract and end up getting a match at WrestleMania."

"Well...if I end up fighting her in the ring, I'll end her career." Trish snaps her fingers. "Like that."

"I don't like this Christy already." I say.

"We like you." Gail says. "You're going to be successful here. I can tell."

"Thanks."

"Now," Trish says. "Let's go show you around." Trish drags me out the door. I wave to Molly and Gail.


End file.
